icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Episode 74 - Sakura-Colored Memories
is the 74th episode of Aikatsu! TV Anime series and the 24th episode of its ||lit. Second-Year}}. The episode aired on March 20, 2014.All information on this page is sourced from Aikatsu! Wiki. Story It's now March, the graduation day of the Junior High Division of Starlight School has finally come for Ichigo and her companions. On such an event, Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran were given the task to make the graduation album by Headmistress Orihime. With their memories being immersed, they have fun choosing the photos, and the graduating students have their own deep feelings each, then Sakura, the second-year who saw those sad faces…。 Full Summary One day, Ichigo is out walking when she is informed that she, Aoi, and Ran will be tending to the special album for graduation. They aren't very happy about the news, being reminded that they will be leaving the Middle School until Orihime points out how important Graduation is. They must keep going and see it all with a smile. Back outside, they sit by the fountain and think about all of the many things they had done while there. They are flattered to be picked to take care of the album but are somewhat saddened by it. They all give suggestions on how they think it should be and Aoi says they should start collecting pictures. So they meet up with the others to tell them about it. None of them seem to be very happy about it either, although Kaede claims that this is just another thing to overcome. Aoi takes a picture of everyone, then Ichigo contacts her brother to ask him to send some pictures for their album. He then runs off to look through his pictures while Ringo admits it feels like "a day ago" that Ichigo had started at Starlight Academy. After they go through the boxes of photographs Ichigo asks why Otome has so many of her in the fountain. Aoi admits that it happened so many times that she started a series, and most of them occurred while Ichigo was in America. She then finds a picture of Yurika looking worn out from when she had been bitten by a mosquito, and how it had gone viral with her fans. That was also the time Kaede cut up an angler fish, which may have been scary but it made a great dish afterwards. They then find a picture of Shion competing in a pig rodeo. When Ichigo keeps asking about each photo, Ran claims they don't have the time for it. They then begin to look at the many pictures taken of Ichigo's rice scoop and Aoi explains that it was used as a good luck charm all over the school. It made everyone feel better and gave them strength. Meanwhile at Dream Academy, Seira, Ki, Maria, and Sora are working on their school's album. Seira brings up the others from Starlight Academy and Maria wonders if a special concert will be held. Ki informs them that they will have one graduating student perform with a student who will be staying at the school. The next day, the girls have finally sorted out all of the pictures through each class. Aoi even went through and counted everyone's appearances and Yurika promises that she will keep looking at it plenty of times after the event, since it's sure to be wonderful. She praises them for all of their hard work, and Aoi claims the hardest work is actually keeping themselves from becoming nostalgic, otherwise they wouldn't be able to focus and finish. It's then Otome spots a picture of her and Aoi during the Starlight Queen Cup. Ichigo brings up the rice scoop and they explain that both of them had been using it for that event. They even find one of Ran using it during her time trying out as the Spicy Ageha Muse. They then begin to wonder where the rice scoop is, but none of them can think of where it is until they spot a mysterious picture of Mizuki holding it behind Otome and Kaede. It was taken during one of the groups special events, so that she could pray for the next day to be sunny. Which makes the girls begin to wonder what she has been up to since anyone's last seen her. They are pretty sure it's something important though, but they would like for her to look at the graduation album someday. Unknown to them however, Sakura happens to watch from the doorway. The following day, Ichigo runs across Naoto while on her way to see Ran and Aoi. She just finished work and is happy to find that they have just gotten there themselves. She expresses a joy in sorting the pictures and eventually they go after their progress. Ichigo is being slow, so Aoi tells her to speed up a little but then she is forced to admit she's behind too. She is now at the point where they first entered the school. Ichigo reminds her of how they were often times late and Ran usually scolded them for it. But before they can continue, Aoi reminds them that they really need to finish. Seira comes across Ki and they look over all of the pictures of Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran. Ki suggests that they should have a little dedication area for them, since they are their friends. Late in the day, Ichigo, Ran, and Aoi are still hard at work when Kaede and Shion show up. They have brought some tea and food for them, for all of their hard work and everyone sits down to enjoy it. Kaede compliments them for a job well done, while Shion wonders if it was really hard. She then reminds everyone that they are graduation though, and it isn't everyone that is moving on up to the high school division either. They may not see some girls again now, and may be too busy to be with each other now. Which makes them grow sad again. But Ichigo is able to make everyone perk up by pointing out how wonderful the past few years were. Ran then suggests that because they reached a good stopping point, they should go and show Orihime now. Ichigo, Ran, and Aoi head down the hallway and they find Sakura rehearsing with some other students in her grade. Aoi explains that this is because this is one of the events taking place during graduation, and Ran attempts to admit that she struggles with sentimental events until the other two tease her. They show Orihime their books and she compliments the trio. She tells them to remain a wonderful upper-class to the students in the grades below them and eventually the day comes. Everyone heads inside to be seated and it is announced that the returning students have words for the graduation class. They walk onto the stage while Johnny cries in the background. They all give messages to everyone and Sakura speaks. However, during her speech she starts crying, most likely because she thinks this would be the last she ever sees of the graduates, particularly Ichigo, Aoi and Ran, and some of the others whom she liked very much, and everyone grows concerned that she won't finish, but with some hopeful words of the others she is able to push through to the end! Everyone claps (and bursts into tears, including Ran who tries to cover it up) and Otome gets up and thanks the returning students for their congratulations and they all stand up as everyone shares a final cheer! Johnny then announces that it's time for the concert to be taking place between Sakura and Otome. They change into their new basic coords and appear on stage, performing to Original Star☆彡. During the performance, Sakura almost begins to cry again, but with Otome she is able to keep it in. Afterwards, everyone cheers for the girls and they leave the building. Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran find Sakura outside with the rice scoop and they tell her that she can keep it for good luck. She tells them that she is concerned that she won't see them that much anymore until they inform her that the high school is right behind the middle school. With that, the three of them watch one of the pretty trees while saying they will have to keep working hard together as growing idols as someone takes a picture of them and adds it to the album. Character Appearances *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Sakura Kitaōji *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Otome Arisugawa *Yurika Tōdō *Kaede Ichinose *Shion Kamiya *Seira Otoshiro *Kī Saegusa *Sora Kazesawa *Maria Himesato *Orihime Mitsuishi *Miwa Satsuki *Johnny Bepp *Ringo Hoshimiya *Raichi Hoshimiya *Naoto Suzukawa *Shou Mamiya *Mai Shirafuji Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the Lime Torte Coord. Gallery References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season Two